This invention relates generally to optoelectronic ports, and more particularly to a multiple array optoelectronic connector with an integrated latch.
Optical fiber is widely used to rapidly and reliably transfer data between computer systems. In general, an optical fiber includes a core region that is coated by an annular clad. The core region has an index of refraction greater than that of the clad, so that light is transmitted through the core by total internal refraction. Optical fibers transmit data from an optoelectronic transducer, such as a laser or Light Emitting Diode (LED), to an optoelectronic receiver that generates electrical information based upon the signal received.
The fibers are typically either threaded onto the optoelectronic components or latched by the use of connectors such as MTP or MTO connectors. In the latter instance, the connectors are usually plastic in order to accommodate the flexible elements necessary to establish a workable latch. Most array optical devices have relatively high thermal densities. Plastic is a relatively poor thermal conductor, however, and therefore does not maximize the removal of heat generated by the optoelectronic components.
The present invention is an optical fiber link module. The optical fiber link module comprises an optical fiber, a heat sink, and a metallic upper connector. The upper connector is integral with the heat sink and in electrical communication therewith. A lower portion is connected to the upper connector, and is adapted to receive the optical fiber. The lower portion has a pair of flexible arms for retaining the fiber optic cable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical fiber link module of the type described above that has increased cooling efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical link module of the type described above that implements flexible snap lock arms within a cast metal connector housing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an optical link module of the type described above that is simple, compact, and cost effective.
These and other advantages and features, which characterize the invention, are set forth in the claims annexed hereto and forming a further part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, and of the advantages and objectives attained through its use, reference should be made to the drawings, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is described exemplary embodiments of the invention.